Skye Blue
by poppy.ryder
Summary: A novel about Skye the bully from Jaqueline Wilson's Cookie. After the death of Skye's MI6 Spy Father, her mother starts being horrible to her and so do several girls at school which turns her life upside-down and makes it a misery. Skye may have been horrible to Beauty Cookson but she now has her own problems to face. Rated T for some scenes with quite Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Skye Blue

Chapter 1

The phone rang at two in the morning, I awoke and so did Mummy.

"Don't worry Skye I will answer it" Mummy rushed down the stairs.

After Mummy spoke for ages on the phone she came up to talk to me.

"Skye, I have had some news from North Korea where Daddy currently is. Oh I don't know how I will tell you this but he has been executed" Mummy wept.

My eyes filled with tears and Mummy immediately put her arms round me cuddling me tighter than ever.

My father was a spy for MI6, he often went abroad but this time he went to the most dangerous country in the world North Korea a country with a terrible dictator.

I was never to tell anyone that my father was a spy but when I was younger I used to think of him as James Bond but in reality he went through a lot more pain than 007.

In Libya a few years ago he was shot however he survived that but now he is dead.

Because he was a spy he could legally be executed. I once read in Mummy's newspaper about a man in North Korea who was gassed in a gas chamber. I couldn't bear to think of my father being gassed. I'd remembered learning about the Holocaust in History Class a while ago and remembered being told that it took twenty minutes for victims to be gassed. I couldn't bear to think of Daddy choking for such a long time and then dying.

After the incident in Libya I started to worry about him more and more, I would get so upset that at school I would start taking it out on other people.

This one girl Beauty Cookson I was so horrible to her but now I think I should have made a better effort to be nice to her.

At Daddy's funeral all I thought about was the memories we had together, I didn't see him often so when I did it was always special.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the following Monday to go to school I was dreading it, what would the other girls say about Daddy's death?

I had two good friends who were Arabella Clyde-Smythe and Emily Barrington then there was Rona who seemed to have gone off me lately.

"Hello, Skye" Emily greeted me.

"Hello I hope you don't mind but I might cry a lot today" I sniffled.

"Look just because Daddykins died does not mean you have to cry like a baby" Arabella sighed.

I felt so angry when Arabella said that, infact I was so angry that I punched her on the nose and how did she know about Daddy's death?

Arabella's nose ran with blood but then Emily started yanking my hair so hard that some of it came out.

Miss. Singh the woman on Playground duty immediately asked what was going on.

"Girls what are you doing, why is Arabella's nose bleeding?"

"Skye punched her," Emily told Miss. Singh.

I felt myself going bright red and wanting to cry even more.

"Skye why would you do such a thing?" Miss. Singh shouted.

"Because she is a repulsive bitch who just insulted me about my father's death"

"Arabella, you wouldn't like it if somebody insulted you about a family members death. I feel for you Skye but you never ever punch people. I experienced a lot of racism as a child when I arrived in England from the Punjab in India. I also lost my father who died fighting as a soldier back in my home country. People used to say horrible things about my culture and when they found out my father was dead some sick people found it funny. But Skye I never punched them back nor was I violent towards them, I just told an adult so it was dealt with. Even the main bully Chloe Winter-Ferguson I never punched because I would have ended up as bad as her. Now both of you must sit outside the head teachers office for the rest of the morning," Miss. Singh told us.

We sat outside the head teacher's office and when we went back to class it was History, we learned about Spies during the reigns of Elizabeth I and Mary Queen of Scots which made me so upset I could no longer take it.

I immediately ran out of the classroom door, down the corridor, out the door onto the playground and managed to jump over a hedge onto a pavement meaning I was outside the school grounds.

I ran down the road until I arrived at the park. I couldn't run home because my Polish Au Pair Ewa would be concerned about me as I didn't finish school until 3.15 PM, it was only half eleven.

I decided I would sit on the park bench and watch the ducks float on the pond.

"I used to feed the ducks with Daddy when I was little. The ducks lived in this exact pond," I said to myself thinking that I might aswell talk to myself if nobody understood me not even my two closest friends.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when lots of girls from school were in the park, oh my goodness what if they saw me I thought.

I saw Rona Marshall but she was with Arabella and Emily.

"Hello Rona, do you want to come and talk to me?" I asked her.

"Skye why would I want to talk to you. You physically punched poor Arabella and so no I am not hanging out with you"

"Oh Rona please listen to me, you se Arabella was being all ignorant about Daddy's death which got me very angry" I told her getting up from the bench feeling a tear in my eye.

"Arabella, you shouldn't do that but Skye that gives no reason for you do that" Rona barked.

"I never said anything about your fathers death, you liar. I don't remember you telling me he died" Arabella screamed so loud that people in the park stared at us.

"Oh I am not going to listen to either of you" Rona stomped off with Emily while Arabella stayed behind. There was the pond right behind me and within a flash Arabella pushed me right into it.

The pond water was smelly and I was coughing and spluttering feeling really cold. Arabella was no longer there she had gone off.

I climbed out of the pond and on the land.

"Are you alright young lady?" an old lady with an Eastern European accent came to me, asking me if I was okay.

"No" I coughed.

"How did you get in there?" she asked.

"This girl pushed me in," I told her truthfully.

"Which girl?"

"Arabella Clyde-Smyth a girl from my school who used to be my friend but she is not anymore"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know and I can't find her"

"Oh dear, what's your name?"

"Skye Wurtley"

"Skye like your eyes, I like that name Skye"

"Thank you"

"Where do you live?"

"In the old Georgian houses down Green Avenue"

"I bet your Mum will be concerned so maybe you should ring her first"

"Oh my mobile phone was in my Blazer pocket so it would have got wet and so now it's no longer useful" I started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I have had so much to put up with lately in my life. My father died very recently and all the girls at school were being ignorant about it"

"I am sorry to hear, Skye. My name is Olga and I lost both my parents as a young girl. I was born in Ukraine in 1929 and when I was eleven on New Years Eve at a party my father who was a comedian made fun of our leader Joseph Stalin. Because he made fun of Joseph Stalin, the Police caught him and sent him to a Gulag, which was a prison camp in Siberia where it's very cold. One year after that the Nazis invaded, my mother was Jewish and so that was a big danger. Several other local Jewish children and I were taken into hiding. This woman who ran this orphanage hid us there while the original orphans were sent elsewhere. While in the orphanage we were not allowed to go outside and windows always had to be shut. I did not know about this at the time, I found out about her death after the war. In September 1944 the Nazis discovered our orphanage and we were all immediately sent to Auschwitz in Poland. I wasn't gassed instead I was sent to do physical labor and the Americans liberated our camp in January 1945. I was put in a camp for displaced people where the Red Cross provided charity for us and after the war had ended in the Spring I made my way home to Ukraine. I longed to find my mother, I hadn't seen her for four years but somebody told me that while I was in hiding she and a load of other Jews had been sent into the forest to dig their own graves. With my mother dead, I hoped my father would soon be released from the Gulag in Siberia however he did return in 1950. But he was so ill that he died one year later, because my mother was Jewish I was allowed to go the state of Israel. My mother would have let me worship my Jewish religion back in Ukraine if it hadn't been for the Communists who banned it so when I got to Israel I became quite holy. I married another Holocaust survivor Noah who was from Poland and we had one daughter, Hannah-Bella and a son Jonathon-Paz. We lived for years in Tel Aviv until there was lots of trouble with the Palestinians, we kept getting bombed and so we decided that for our safety we would migrate to England where Noah had family. So I know how you feel about loosing a close relative, it's hard and it makes it worse when other people are unkind about it because they don't understand how it feels"

"I know you're so kind"

"Well let's get you home, do you know your mothers number?"

"No not off by heart"

"That's a shame, it would look odd if I were to walk you home or take you back to my place"

"Its okay I think I will walk home"

"Do you have a key and who usually picks you up?"

"Oh no I bet my Au Pair has been waiting outside school for ages. It's a long story how I came into the park"

"Oh well hurry along then, did you forget?"

"Yes, Olga it's a long story and its been lovely talking to you"

"I will come with you. What school do you go to, my grandchildren went and go to Flowerfields Comprehensive Secondary?"

"I go to Lady Mary Mount Bank, it's an independent girls school. Its quite a walk off, you don't have to come with me"

"Oh ok, here is my address: 22, Banyon Lane, Kingstown" she said scribbling down her address on a piece of paper.

"Hurry along now your mother will be worried sick"

"Bye, your so lovely to speak to you" I said darting off and she smiled back.

I saw Ewa waiting outside Lady Mary Mount Bank in her car looking bored.

"So sorry I'm late" I said coming into the car.

"You should have phoned and why are you looking dirty?" she sighed.

"Oh some bullies pushed me into the pond. It was actually Arabella who was once my friend but now she is my enemy"

"Yes but you should have phoned"

"My phone broke in the pond"

"Well you shouldn't have gone in there"

"I got pushed in"

"I have no time for excuses"

"Is Mummy worried about me?"

"Well how do I know, dimwit"

When I got home Mummy didn't either say hello to me or ask where I was.

"Oh Skye were thinking of taking my

Organic food company Katherine's Kitchen to the United States of America" she hugged me.

"Would that mean us moving?"

"Oh yes of course silly sausage we will be moving to a place that is just outside San Francisco, then we will become rich and you will be able to go swimming all year round in the hot climate"

I didn't know what to think of idea of a new American lifestyle, I wasn't in the mood at this exact moment to think about it but Mummy didn't seem to care how I was feeling.

"Oh gosh Skye you smell worse than a child from a council Estate, what happened?" Mummy asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well what do I smell of?"

"If you really want to know, Pond water"

"Oh….urm….I fed the ducks because I found a loaf of bread lying on the floor that was being wasted...and…I slipped into the pond" I made up a lie because I knew she wouldn't believe me if I said about Arabella being so unkind.

"Oh your such a clumsy girl and you shouldn't have been touching bread off the ground. Some idle woman on benefits might have been too ignorant to put it in the dustbin so she dropped it on the ground" Mum shouted at me and slapped me round the face.

"You are never allowed in that park again understand?" Mummy yelled.

"I understand"

"Skye Wurtley you're having a bath and make sure you wash your hair"

"I will"

I got in the bath and had a long soak until dinner was ready which tonight were Thai Green Curry and Ghanaian Dark Chocolate Mouse for dessert.


End file.
